


Let The Monster Rise

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTA V RP, TwitchRP
Genre: Brief description of a panic attack, Calvin being the whiny manchild he is, Gen, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: A little concept of the formation of the Axis of Evil





	Let The Monster Rise

"Jerry, I don't know what I'm supposed to  _ dooooo. _ Mom kicked me out and I've got  _ nothing. _ I know I make her mad sometimes, but I didn't think she'd ever get  _ this _ mad." Calvin's laid out on a bench in the local park because that's what you do when you're homeless, right? Lay on benches in the park? He supposes he could have gone to the library, but books never really...agreed with him.

One hand is draped dramatically over the back of the bench while the other presses his phone to his ear. "Tell me how to fix this, Jerry. You've always been good at that."

There's a long, drawn-out sigh. One that he's used to hearing from his brother. "Listen, Calvin. I don't exactly know what happened, but think of this as your chance to finally get out of the house. To see new and exciting things; meet new people."

"I guess, but I don't really know how I'm going to do that when I don't have anywhere to  _ sleep _ ." He knows he's whining, but it's just not  _ fair _ . He was having such a good day, too. 

"Okay. Okay. How about this: I'll set you up with a ticket to Los Santos and you can come and stay with me until we get you on your feet. I've been telling you about how good this city's been to me and I bet you could make something of yourself here, too. I've even got some friends who I'm sure will help out. You'll have a great time, bro." Calvin can hear the smile in Jerry's voice and it has him smiling, too. This could actually work out for him. He's been missing his brother since he moved out and he supposes it's not actually a good idea to stay in the town you were born in your whole life. 

"Yeah! That sounds like a plan. Thanks, Jerry, I knew you'd have my back." Calvin sits up with a grin, his step-brother pulling him from his woes.

"I've been looking out for you for how long, huh? Just start making your way to the train station. I'll send you all the info you need to get here  _ and _ , since I'm so nice, I'll wire you some money for new clothes when you get here. The fashion in the city is a little...eccentric." 

"Thanks again, Jer. I'll see you when I see you, then." Calvin hangs up, his cheeks aching from smiling.

The walk to the train station is farther than he’d normally go, but the distance doesn’t bother him now. It feels like he’s taking his first steps towards his destiny. Like  _ he _ gets to be the hero of his favorite Shonens. 

~~~~~

At the station, it’s surprisingly easy to show the lady a couple of emails and then Calvin is happily on the train, nothing with him but the clothes on his back and the phone still grasped in his hand. It’s a long ride from his home to Los Santos, but he scrolls through the texts Jerry’s been sending him over the last year. Dozens upon dozens of pictures that he’s seen hundreds of times are looked over once again. Some are of Jerry and his friends mushed together in awkward selfies, others are of explosions, some are of various people getting arrested, one notable one is taken from the inside of a jail cell, but Calvin’s favorite is a rooftop shot, all of Los Santos looking like it’s on fire as the sun sets behind the towering skyscrapers.

That’s what he wants. 

He wants to be on top of the city watching it burn.

~~~~~~

When Calvin steps out of the train, the station is completely empty. There’s not a soul in sight.  _ Jerry’s _ nowhere to be found and panic bubbles up in his chest. He looks around frantically, trying to figure out how he missed a hulking man in armor. “Jer? Jerry? You here, man? This isn’t funny!”

Absolutely nothing.

Calvin’s breathing picks up and he does his best to control it, but he can feel his chest getting tighter by the second. He ends up bolting up the stairs leading to the street. Maybe Jerry’s waiting for him there? All those stairs would have to be a pain with how much armor the man wears, maybe he wanted to save himself the hassle.

Getting to street level proves Calvin wrong. Once again, there’s no one around who looks even close to his step-brother, with or without armor.

“No. No. This can’t be happening. Not him, too.” Calvin’s voice breaks as his throat closes up, the panic consuming him and sending him to his knees right there in the street. He wraps his arms around himself and heaves in deep, shuddering breaths that do nothing. 

It was one thing to be on the streets in the town he grew up in, but here? In this land of crooks and murderers? The thought was...terrifying.

He’s such a pitiful mess that he doesn’t even notice that someone tripped over him until he’s being yelled at. 

“Hey, kid, don’t you know you can’t just sit in the middle of the sidewalk? People walk here.”

He looks up to see a person(?) in a skull mask and a blue hoodie, looking down at him with...some kind of emotion.

“Look, man. I’m just...I’m just going through a lot right now and I think I should be able to just sit here and deal with that if I want to.” Calvin huffs and buries his face in his arms, just wanting to get his breathing under control and wallow in his misery.

“You really can’t. Come on. Get up.”

A hand is looped around his bicep, then he’s being hoisted onto his feet and brought face to face with a grinning skull mask.

“Hey. Hey. What’s the big idea? Are people around here always this rough?” Calvin tries to push away, but he doesn’t try that hard.

“You really have no idea, huh?” A disappointed head shake. “What’s going on, kid?”

“Well, uh, I’m looking for someone. My step-brother, uh, Jerry? He said he was going to meet me here, but I can’t seem to find him…”

“Jerry? Jerry the Breaker?”

“Yeah! You know him!”

“Yeah. I’m Sans. But you didn’t hear? Oh, kid...the Bitches made a move on PAC and got busted. They’re going to be in prison for a long while.”

Calvin can feel all the blood rush from his face and he’s suddenly very glad this guy has a hold on him, as he feels his legs going out again.

“ _ Prison? _ No. No. That can’t be right. I was just- I just talked to him. What am I going to do?!” The panic is back now. He has nothing here. He was supposed to have Jerry and his friends and a better life than before, but that’s just been pulled out from under him. 

“Sorry, kid. That’s just how things are around here.” 

“That’s...that can’t be. No. No no no no no.” Calvin’s voice goes higher and higher until he’s wailing like the sirens in the distance.

“Whoa. Hey. Stop that. You’re going to have to pull yourself together or you’re never going to make it around here.” 

Calvin’s given a rough shake. It shuts him up, but he ends up just staring blankly at that vacant skull mask. He’s right. He’ll never make it around here. He couldn’t make it the little town he grew up in, so what made him think he could survive in a city like Los Santos? 

No. He couldn’t think like that. He had to be tough. He had to be better. He had to be...someone else. Someone better than Calvin.

Someone cool and smart and who people would want to listen to. Like his brother or Cobra Commander.

An idea sparks through him and he's suddenly looking at Sans with a gleam in his eye.

"So, tell me, Sans, are you  _ evil _ perchance?"

"Whoa. I mean, I suppose it depends on who you ask.” The skeleton man gives a noncommittal shrug, looking at Calvin with a concerned tilt of his head. “And what they did to my friends that day."

"Perfect. How do you feel about seizing the day and taking advantage of this opportunity we’ve been given? With my brother and his gang gone for the foreseeable future, that means there’s space at the top for whoever can claim it. And that could be us. I could live out my dream of being evil!”

Another shrug. “I am kind of short on work with everyone in prison, so I suppose I’m free for the next...whenever.” 

“Excellent. We’ll create our own organization and wreak havoc upon this city of the likes they’ve never seen before.” Calvin gives an “evil” cackle that throws him into a coughing fit, the voice he’s trying out grating at his throat.

“This city’s seen a lot, so that’s kind of a challenge.” 

“Then we’ll just have to rise to the occasion, right, Sans? We’ll be a group that everyone around here knows can pull off anything. Quick. We’ve got to get to the costume shop. We can’t intimidate anyone looking like this.” Calvin goes barrelling off in a random direction, but after a few feet stops dead in his tracks. “Do you, uh, happen to know where the costume shop is?”

~~~~~~~

It takes Calvin hours, but he finally finds the right look. Standing in front of the dressing room mirror in his hat and his long coat, a mask obscuring the babyface he hates, he finally feels like himself. For probably the first time in years. 

He stands up straight and presses a thumb to his chin, hitting a little button there. “ **Hello, peons, I am Commander Chaos.** ” 

The voice that filters through is perfect. All of it is perfect.  _ This _ is who he was meant to be. Jerry was right, this city was good for him.

He flings open the dressing room door to meet up with Sans, who he knows has been ready for a while. His heavy boots stomp across the old, wooden floor of the store and he hikes a foot up on the arm of the chair Sans is sitting in, smiling down at him from under his mask. “ **Allow me to introduce you to** **Commander Chaos of the Axis of Evil.** ” Another tap to his chin. “I hope that crime name’s okay by the way. I came up with it when I was putting this all together.”

“It’ll suit us perfectly,” Sans replies in a deeper version of his usual voice. “It’s nice to meet you, Commander Chaos. I’m Sans Underfell.”

“Underfell? Is that like a reference or something? ‘Cause I don’t-”

“Yeah. Yeah. It’s- You wouldn’t get it. It’s this whole thing. Just, uh, yeah…”

An awkward silence falls between them as they shift in place. 

“Um, anyway do you wanna go? I’m done here. Sorry for making you wait so long.”

“No. No. It’s fine. What’s the next part of your plan?”

Calvin pauses as they walk out of the shop. What were they going to need to be master criminals?

“Sans, do you perchance know how to drive?”

More of those shrugs. “I can, but I wouldn’t say I’m the best at it. I’m more of an “in the middle of the action” kind of guy.”

“I see. Well, um, we’re going to need a driver. So, uh, Craigslist?” 

“Better than any of the contacts I have right now.”

~~~~~

**Wanted: Professional Getaway Driver**

Serious Inquiries Only

We are looking for an experienced getaway driver willing to participate in various evil activities. You will get a cut from any crimes we pull off.

Interviews will be held at the pier.

***MUST BE ABLE TO PROVIDE YOUR OWN BLACK AND RED EVIL OUTFIT***

~~~~~~

They’re sat in the parking lot at the edge of the pier behind a folding table they “rented” from one of the stores for five bucks. They're both sweating in the sun under their heavy coats, the black fabric soaking up the coastal rays like a sponge, and still no one has shown up.

Calvin's about to call it quits until a battered SUV comes screeching into the lot, doing a full turn until it comes to a stop in front of them and a man with a mustache wearing a motorcycle helmet hops out and steps up to them with a flourish.

"I heard you were looking for a driver. I'm Donny Danger, professional stuntman currently taking on new jobs. Go ahead and check out my YouTube and Patreon if you're not already impressed."

Calvin gets up and gives him a slow clap, grinning behind his mask. 

Things just might be looking up.

" **You're hired, Donny. Welcome to the Axis of Evil."**


End file.
